


Happy Birthday (A Catradora Short Story)

by pluma_volantis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, First Kiss, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Multi, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluma_volantis/pseuds/pluma_volantis
Summary: Catradora High School AU! Where...Adora is at a new school and is about to have the best birthday of her life.ORCatra has to deal with the end of old traditions - and perhaps create new ones.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short message from the author and you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it's good to have a little context, isn't it?
> 
> Hello! First, I'd like to thank you for giving a chance to my humble short fic. You're great!
> 
> This story was actually supposed to be a short tale - and I wasn't even going to post it - but the idea grew stronger with each written line and after the whole coronavirus situation, I decided to post it. Boredom + quarantine + lots of love for catradora: this story. So, enjoy! And if you really like it please feel free to vote and comment, I would love to know your thoughts. Now let's go to some warnings, shall we?
> 
> \- English is not my first language; I consider myself fluent, but we all make mistakes. If you find something odd in my writing feel free to warn me, but gently, please!
> 
> \- This is a high school short fanfic, settled in an alternative universe where everyone is average and human. Therefore, the characters have different problems, a slight change in their actions (but I tried to remain loyal to their true self as much as I could!) and there are no villains! This is supposed to be a cute, soft fic, so no magic swords, no robot clone issues (Hordak, sweetie...) and no deaths.
> 
> \- I'm also posting this story on Wattpad. If you feel like going there, here's the link: https://my.w.tt/uWAGc5QOa5
> 
> There it is, we're all set. Good reading!

Adora never really got many messages on her phone, for she was more an extrovert kid than an introspect one. Less time on social media, more time making friends in real life, that was her invisible motto. But today, she was hoping to receive messages; not many, just one would please her. So she woke up and unplugged her phone out of the charger willing to keep the device as close to her as possible - she even deactivated the "do not disturb" function! - and off she went for another blazing day in Bright Moon Academy.

The academy welcomed her with open arms, tight hugs and cheerful high fives; it seemed that every single person knew about her special day and wanted her to feel loved since it was her first birthday in the new school. Her "new" friends - now she could slightly remember a day when she did not know them - came to her, screaming a happy salutation.

— Happy birthday Adoraaaaa! — Glimmer, oh, small Glimmer! But so, so strong. Hugged her and lifted her off the ground and Adora could barely breathe before feeling another loving hug. Now Bow and Glimmer were forming a "circle of affection" which was warm and fitting. The girl laughed (or at least tried to, since she couldn't breathe).

— _Happy Birthday to yoouuuu, happy birthday to youuuu!_ — Bow sang. Adora put one of her hands in his mouth, roughly (but affectionately) ending the singing and the embrace.

— Shh! You're calling everyone's attention! — she says looking to the other students in the large corridor.

— As we should! It's your birthday, a special day! — Glimmer says with sparkles in her eyes.

— It's still a school day.

—We won't have classes all day long... — so the three start walking towards the classroom side by side, a true best friends squad. - Let us spoil you for one day, Adora. We should celebrate.

— And how are we going to do that? - so Bow and Glimmer exchange a look of pure naughtiness as if the idea of celebration had occurred to them many weeks ago. They were on to something, Adora knew.

The bell rings and Bow and Glimmer let go of Adora's arms to join hands and look to her as they went to their classes; they had the first class together and Adora was left to face P.E all by herself - but it wasn't a burden, she enjoyed P.E. Her friends smile a grin full of innocent mischief as they wave goodbye.

— Leave that to us! — Glimmer answers and Adora smiles. Suddenly, she feels her phone vibrating a little.

Perhaps the message had come.

.........

Scorpia was finishing her practical exercise when the big wood door was slammed as if the gods decided to show their fury to the poor entrance. Now it was almost the end of the first two classes and the teacher wanted them to weld a steel material; it could seem difficult, but Scorpia was getting pretty good at it. Not as good as Entrapta and Hordark, of course, but definitely better than Kyle which was an improvement. Taking her eyes out of the steel for a moment, she sees that weren't angry deities that slammed the door, but her usually vexed and irritated wild cat.

Catra had a naturally bad temper and she wasn't by far a morning person, but today that seemed worse. After being scolded by the teacher and taking a mask she goes to the sit near Scorpia and puts herself to work without saying a word. As expected, gentle and nice Scorpia gave her a bright smile and was given in return a dry look and harsh:

— _What?_

— Good morning, wild cat. Do you need any help? — Catra does not even flinch.

— If I wanted any help I wouldn't ask you, but Entrapta or Hordark.

— Feel out of bed today, kitten? — the melodic voice slaps their ears like a feather when the person comes to Scorpia's and Catra's table.

Smooth and silent as always, DT - short for Double Trouble, a _very_ suiting nickname - was leaning on the desk, a natural wicked smile on their lips. They were curling up their blonde hair with a finger, looking at Catra with shiny eyes.

— Mind your own business, DT. — Catra says and tries going back to work, but DT's glare keeps her unsettled. — _What_ do you want?

— Oh, I was hoping I could borrow some of your steel... — they give a flattering look to Scorpia. — It looks _so_ well done, Scorpia, dear.

— Wow... Thanks! Sure, you can take some. — and with a charming wink, Double Trouble goes off taking half of Scorpia's work.

—Scorpia... — Catra sighs. — They just did that to steal your work! DT _always_ do that.

— Oh, I don't mind. — Scorpia says in a very modest tone. — I like to help.

— This is not helping, this is being taken advantage of. — and there she goes sighing once again. Scorpia was like a baby: adorable, innocent, liked hugs. Catra hated babies... But she liked Scorpia. Not that the other girl actually needed to know that.

After they got some work done the teacher passed evaluating their deeds and then the bell rang. The group always stayed a few minutes organizing the workplace - except for Double Trouble who _always_ sneaked out as fast as they could, but this time, they stayed. That puzzled Catra. DT was always looking for something entertaining and for a moment her instincts were whispering in her mind: _"do they know? I think they do"._ So she just tried to pack things really fast knowing that some attention was in her neck. Not only DT's, though. Sitting in one desk, messing with some mechanic trinket, was Hordak.

Of all of them, Catra knew Hordak definitely knew. They were old dogs at this school, part of a group, almost family. Entrapta had come after a while, old enough to know about this day, but the purple girl never seemed to care about nothing but her experiments. Scorpia was always around but joined the group later, so Catra thought she was unaware. The newest addition was DT; they shouldn't know the reason Catra was so moody today, but the little devil was smart as hell and discovered secrets really fast. Some of those secrets Catra had told them herself. _Stupid._

— So... Why were you late today? — Hordak's injected eyes glanced at her. He had a quiet personality - sometimes bursting attitude - but quite a chaotic soul. The motherfucker was intelligent, observing and could be considered the leader of the small party... If Catra wasn't constantly monopolizing the throne.

— Can't a girl be late without a reason? — was Catra's answer.

— Oh... _She's defensive._ — DT says never without a smile. — She's hiding something from us, Hordak. _this bitch is like the serpent in Eden, I swear to God..._ Catra thought while rolling up her eyes.

— From you, maybe. — Hordak says without facing them. Double Trouble sneaks up quietly to the friend's side, a skinny long arm enlaced in Hordark's.

— No, from me neither. — Catra turns to face them. Scorpia was calmly storing the materials, she knew DT and Hordark were just teasing Catra.

— You two are just _adorable_ together, aren't they, Entrapta? — Catra says unwilling to accept defeat towards Hordak and DT's mind games.

The purple-haired girl rises from under another table, lots of materials on her hands. Entrapta could be described with many words - none of them coming close to her true self - but outsiders often would call her crazy. Anyone would say that behind the group's back, of course, since they didn't want to face Catra, Scorpia, or _Lord have mercy on them_ : Hordak. Catra would describe the friend as _peculiar, perky_ and last but not least, _genius._

— What? — says the shrill little voice. Then she looks at Hordak and DT engaged in a sealed embrace and Catra sees Hordark's affected expression. _Bingo._ — Yep. Sure, adorable. — she answers and goes under the table again. _Oh, Entrapta... Your silly little thing._

Regaining his colour, Hordak undoes the hug and takes his attention back to Catra. He says nothing, though. Finally, they finish organising the room and go out for some fresh air and lunch around the anarchic school before the next class. Scorpia and Entrapta walk at the front, chatting and playing games. Catra couldn't help but feel a protective, almost motherly affection towards them, for although they were as old as her they were the babies of the group. DT was walking slowly and charming after the girls, their heels tapping on the dirty floor, a vision to behold. They were extremely beautiful, artsy and full of dramatic bullshit; if there was anyone certain of success and red carpets in that school, that person was Double Trouble. Catra was at her never-too-fast-never-too-slow pace hoping that the day would pass fast and all her ghosts could be gone in the next morning.

— I suppose you didn't text her. — Hordak's sharp utterance went straight to Catra's brain and nearly made her stop moving. _Nearly._

— And did you? — she asks unpretentiously.

— Did I?! — he sounds slightly shocked. — Of course, I did, Catra. She is my friend, it's her birthday and I'm not childish. — the girl widens her eyes, not even noticing DT's slowing their pace even more just to join the lecture.

— Oh, so you want to go _this_ way. — she says bitterly.

— Yes. It's been a year. — he answers.

It could have been a million years. _She abandoned us._ She wanted to say. _She left me._ She almost did. Adora had left for a new, richer Academy a year ago, however, the anger in Catra's heart never diminished with time. It was Adora's first birthday without Adora being there and even though Catra pretended not to make a big deal out of it, it ached. More than she liked or expected. They used to have a tradition, but now all traditions were gone and Catra never dealt well with changes. She had never sent a message to Adora since she left, so why would she send one now? Out of pure sentimentalism? No, that wasn't like her. Adora had made a choice when she chose to leave; now she had to live with it. They both had.

— I don't want to talk about Adora, Hordak. — she says finally.

— Oh, _Adora this, Adora that..._ When are you going to stop whining about this girl? — Double Trouble rolls their eyes and crosses their arms. Every single time the _Adora matter_ appeared on the group it was like world war III; Hordak would be mad at Catra and Catra would be grumpy at everything and nobody ever gave the attention Double Trouble desperately needed. What was a star's worth if nobody would admire its shine?

— Maybe when you all _stop talking about her!_

— _Maybe_ I'll stop talking about her when you get your shit together and _talk_ to her! — sometimes Hordak acquired a really mad expression and it was when (1) someone talked shit about Entrapta (2) he was right and nobody would listen to him or (3) Catra made him lose his temper. Right now, reasons number two and three were at the table. — Actually, I would be satisfied if you only get _over_ it. Do you want to never talk to Adora again? Fine! But deal with her leaving as a mature person and don't act like a baby every single time she comes up because she was part of this group, Catra. You can try and erase her out of your life as much as you like, but don't try to get her out of anybody else's. — Catra bites her lip. She looked about to burst into a million pieces of flaming paper.

Double Trouble looks really amused by all the situation because, _Oh boy!_ They did love a little drama and thought Hordak was particularly captivating when angry, but they also felt like the mood was a little heavy - although _necessarily_ heavy. Now Scorpia and Entrapta had stopped and looked at the three looking a little bit confused. So, DT clears their throat and says:

— Also, being so cross about it does really bad for your skin, kitten. — saying that, they smile and touch Catra's cheek that grunts loudly and goes away walking really fast and angrily.

— Oh boy... Should we go after her? — by "we" Scorpia meant "I".

— No. Let's give her a time to think. — was Hordak's dry answer. He seems tensely exasperated as a chihuahua, even trembling a little bit after the explosion. Entrapta comes and takes his hand in hers and the touch is like an immediate soothing medicine.

— Why would you have to talk to her about Adora like that? You know how hurt she was back then. — and now saying that Entrapta looked to care about more than just experiments.

— I know, purple. It's called _tough love._ — Hordak says and instead of looking to Entrapta, he looks at DT for they appeared to know how to roughly love someone. They nod.

— She needed it, dear. And she's probably going to thank us later. — was DT's final statement.

 _I hope so._ Was everything Scorpia thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, did you like it? Tell me, I would love to know. Feel free to talk to me about the plot and the characters so far (especially about Hordak and DT, I love them so much).
> 
> I'm still deciding the days I'm going to post the chapters, maybe once or twice a week. Since this is a short fic it will all be done very soon. What do you think?
> 
> See you later, until the next chapter!


	2. two

The first three times Mermista’s boyfriend (that was called Sea Hawk by everyone for some reason unknown to Adora) sang Happy Birthday in diverse rhythms were quite fun, but when the fourth round began… She wanted the sweet relief of death. Mermista seemed to share the feeling for she was hiding her head on her sleeve with a desperate expression. The only person that appeared to be loving every piece of this traumatising experience was Bow; he was even singing along! Sea Hawk and he were best pals and “bros” never deserted each other.

When Adora thought about Glimmer’s and Bow’s plan she certainly wasn’t expecting a large party in the Academy’s court after the classes. According to Glimmer, the arrangements were pretty easy: Adora was one of the model students thanks to her athletic talents, and Principal Angela (Glimmer’s mother, by the way) absolutely loved her. So by the end of the school day, the court was decorated in a festive tone, music coming out from every court’s speaker and all Adora’s new friends were there.

Mermista was trying to take Sea Hawk and Bow out of the stage, Perfuma was taking pictures with everybody and young Frosta was helping Glimmer with some drinks. All her friends seemed happy and willing to celebrate with her, it was quite impossible not to feel joyful. She observes Glimmer hopping on the stage and taking one of the mics of Bow’s hand; the object makes a loud, ugly noise and calls her everybody’s attention. She tries hard not to laugh.

— Alright, everybody! — Glimmer says in her usual excited tone. — I would like to call your attention because the time has come… TO CUT THE CAKE! — applauses and screams fill up the room as everybody starts to gather around the massive table with a giant cake on it.

Adora was actually very touched when she saw the cake; nobody ever made such a big cake as this for her. When Bow gave her a knife to cut the cake, a microphone and screamed “SPEECH!” she didn’t really know what to say.

— Wow, guys… I wasn’t expecting such a big party and… Definitely wasn’t expecting so many people…

— You are very _adored,_ Adora! — Sea Hawk chanted and Mermista slapped her forehead, Adora smiles.

— I’m very thankful for all you guys… — the microphone starts making annoying noises again and Adora grimaces. — Okay Bow, take this thing away from me. — and giving the mic to Bow she gets ready to cut the first piece.

However, she is interrupted by Perfuma.

— Wait, shouldn’t we sing Happy Birthday?

 _— Yes! —_ Sea Hawk says cleaning his throat...

— No! Not again! — … only to be interrupted by Mermista that looks at Adora with a hopeless face. — Just cut the cake, Adora!

Frosta starts chanting “Cut! Cut! Cut!” and is followed by the others. Adora laughs watching her friends encouraging her and cuts the first slice at the same time as she blows the candles. After a lot of screaming, Glimmer hugs her tenderly.

— What did you ask for? — Adora thought she had everything she ever wanted, so the decision should’ve been difficult. However, the wish came as clear as water in her head.

She only wanted one thing.

— If I say, maybe it won’t happen. — Glimmer sighs.

 _— Fine._ Whatever it is, I hope it comes true.

The cake was cut and appreciated by everyone and the party went as smoothly as it could. While eating her cake, Adora was entertained by Frosta and some others. Then, Adora feels the weight of her cellphone and her smile trembles a bit.

— What happened? — Frosta says, suddenly panicking. — Is it the cake? Oh god, did we get a shitty cake?

— No! No… It’s just… I remembered something. — _liar;_ the voice in her head said. _You remembered someone._

— I see… Who do I need to beat up? - for a really small girl, Adora thought Frosta held a lot of anger.

— Nobody, Frosta. — she tries to give the girl a reassuring smile. — I just need some fresh air. I’ll be out there for a bit, okay? Stay here, enjoy the cake. — with the mouth filled with the dessert, Frosta answers:

— Alright, sure will, ‘Dora! Scream if you need anything!

* * *

Although the day was sunny, the wind was really strong and quite cold; Adora goes to the Academy’s garden and closes her red jacket a bit, preventing the wind from causing her shivers. She leans on a metal bar that holds the student’s bikes and takes a deep, long breath. She was happy, there was no doubt about it. She was grateful for her friends, her school and her life right now. However, today was not a day only to feel great feelings; she couldn’t help to feel… _nostalgic._ Adora had a completely different life before winning a scholarship on Bright Moon Academy. 

Picking up her phone from her jacket, she goes through her messages. Some of the people she didn’t even know, but some of them were old colleagues from her previous school. On top of her chat, two conversations could be seen: Hordak and Entrapta. They used to talk from time to time and Adora loved to remember the days she had spent on _the Horde._ That’s how they used to call their group. She smiles sweetly opening-up Entrapta’s chat; that girl had the most brilliant mind she had ever seen and Adora lost count on how many times the purple-haired girl had helped her with mathematics worksheets, mechanics projects and other scientific gibberish. Entrapta had sent her this morning a picture of tiny birthday cakes and a message with capital letters “HAPPY B-DAY GIRL! HAVE LOTS OF FOOD! I FOUND THIS PICTURE MONTHS AGO AND DECIDED TO KEEP IT FOR YOU… DID YOU LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!”. Adora could feel her excitement in every word and laughed out loud when she saw the picture; she was happy to know that Entrapta remembered her sometimes and not only on special days like this.

The next chat was Hordak’s, the one she had a very complex relationship with. Adora recalled how she hated him at the beginning of high school: he was _such_ a control freak. He still was, but Adora learned to get used to it. He seemed like a very flat person when they first met, but after a while Adora caught herself going to the eldest for advice since he was a very wise person. Hordak’s simple “Hey blonde, happy birthday, died of boredom yet?” hit her in the guts; he had a very particular way of showing affection and worry. She answered:

_“Hey, loser. Nope, actually is pretty fun. Did YOU die of boredom yet? It must be boring without your best girl around.”_

_“Last time I checked Entrapta was still here.”_

_“OUCH!”_

Then, her fingers typed a message and quickly erased it. She had promised herself not to ask. She could, of course, and both Hordak and Entrapta would keep a secret if she asked, but Adora didn’t want to keep secrets, creep around like some obsessed freak… Moreover, Catra had been painfully clear on their last conversation. No texts, no talks, no questions.

_I want to forget you, and do me a favour: forget about me._

_Catra._ The simple thought of this name was enough to make her blood pressure low, her breathing stops, her chest aches. She was impressed by it every time. Adora had made an effort to obey Catra’s selfish and sad wish, but even after a year, she would still catch herself remembering the best friend in random moments and even saying her name when she was alone in her bedroom, lied in the dark. She was scared to forget Catra’s jolly laugh or the pronunciation of her name. 

This was her first birthday without Catra. They were friends since little kids and had a special tradition for her birthday: one week before, Catra would prank Adora whenever and wherever she could, just for the fun of it. Then, on her birthday, she would buy her a strange yet very kind gift as a way of saying “sorry for always annoy the shit out of you”. One year, Catra had bought her a small rat plushie. Even now, she would remember it and laugh.

_“Are you kidding me, right, Catra?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“But… Why?” she holds the rat with a disgusted, intrigued expression. Catra sighs, a prepotent sign as if she said: “I always have to explain everything to you”. And she did._

_“First, it was cheap.” Adora wides her eyes, Catra imitates her. “Bitch, I’m poor! Don’t judge me! Second, remember when we camped and you woke up with a rat on your belly?” Adora shivers._

_“Jesus Christ. That was terrible.”_

_“You cried for help, but not anyone’s help._ My _help. Since then, every single time a rat appears you instinctively run for me.” Adora thinks for a bit; she was right. “So… The plushie is a metaphor. I’ll always be here to protect you from the ‘rats’, you know?”_

_“That’s…_ Really _sweet, Catra.” Adora sees a funny, shy expression go through Catra’s face. She even blushes a bit but covers it up with an unpretentious shrug._

_“Yeah… Whatever.”_

Now, the first birthday without her, she hadn’t received any messages from Catra. It hurt more than Adora could explain and that was the only bad thing about that day. Perhaps Catra had already forgotten her? Perhaps she didn’t care anymore. Recalling old memories was fun until those memories were about their last talk. The accusations, the anger, the depart. By choosing Bright Moon, she had lost a friend. _Friend._ The fact that hurt Adora the most was the day that preceded the fight.

At that point, she already knew about her acceptance on Bright Moon but didn’t know how to tell Catra. They were having a sleepover on the roof, looking at the stars. At a school night! Catra always had such crazy, rebel ideas. Pass curfew and sleep looking at the stars? Let’s go! Invade Mrs Weaver office and steal her cigarettes? Done! At that specific night, they were happy, chatting and pointing at the stars. Everything seemed about normal and then something happened that could’ve changed the course of their friendship forever. That night still haunted Adora. After a year, she still thought… _If I hadn’t come to Bright Moon, what could have been of Catra and me?_

But now it was pointless to ask herself that, ineffectual to think. She would never hear of Catra again; never talk to her, never see her, never embrace her, get caught on her pranks, run holding hands while late for class, test Mrs Weaver patience and she would never _ever_ hear her say again…

_— Hey, Adora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Coming back with one more chapter. This one is my personal favourite. What do you think? I'd like to thank everyone who's reading, giving kudos and making bookmarks, you're all so great!
> 
> I decided that I'm going to post twice a week, so see you guys on friday!
> 
> If you're enjoying, please let me know on the comment section or leaving kudos.


	3. three

Adora's face, when she turned, was so utterly astonished, her eyes so wild that Catra almost laughed. But not because her expression was funny, no. Not at all. She almost laughed due to panic, emotion and nervousness. She wasn't thinking straight when she decided to skip class, run away from school and make a three-hour train trip just to see Adora. Besides, she didn't really think about what she was going to say now they were facing each other. She didn't know what Adora would say. That scared her. When she entered the Academy’s territory and saw Adora leaned on the bike holder, an air of thoughtfulness in her face, she almost gave up. She had a moment of  _ “What are you doing here? She’s not going to talk to you after what you’ve done! Just turn back, go away!”.  _ And she almost did, she turned back. Then, she turned again.  _ Don’t be a pussy, Catra. _

— Catra? — her voice was so low she almost didn’t listen to her. The utterance was carried by the wind, striking Catra’s ears. It had been a year since she listened to that voice saying her name. No one could say her name as Adora did. — How did you get here? — that wasn’t exactly what Adora wanted to say, but she decided to go with the most common sentence.

— By train? — Catra says with a confused expression.  _ Stupid. _

— No, I mean, how did you enter the Academy? — nobody entered without permission. Catra’s expression lights up and she smiles. Adora almost faints.

— Oh,  _ I sneaked in. — _ Adora then remembers how furtive Catra could be when she wanted to. Easing up her ghosted aspect, she goes to the next question:

— What are you doing here?

— I… - Catra hesitates. Really, what  _ was  _ she doing there? There had come the time she didn’t plan. — Just wanted to say happy birthday. — now her voice was carried by the wind; Adora’s lips tremble a bit.

— And couldn’t you text? — she smiles lightly, but it was too soon for a joke since Catra’s face got darker.

—Do you want me to leave? — her voice was dangerously bitter. Adora rushes up to say:

— No! It’s just… You never texted me. — she didn’t realise how firmly she was holding the metal bar until she had to rush up to prevent Catra from leaving; she takes a step forward. — It’s sudden, that’s all. 

Catra bites her lower lip and sighs as if creating courage. She walks towards Adora. The vision of Catra walking to her seemed so unreal that Adora had to blink; Catra,  _ her  _ Catra walking in her ripped tight black jeans, the baggy flannel grey shirt buttoned irregularly, a cleavage showing the black top under the shirt. She hadn’t changed a thing, from the tip of her beaten brown boots to the top of her wavy, bulky long brown hair. Being two feet apart, Catra picks up something from her backpack.

— How else could I give you your birthday gift? — she lifts her hand with a small box on it. Adora gasps.

_ — Did you? _ Did you really... - Catra rolls her eyes.

— Just open the gift, Adora. 

Adora picks up the small box and takes a good look at it. It seemed an uninteresting wooden box; but again, every single gift Catra had given her looked unflattering at first. She passes her pale fingers on the box and takes a look at the other girl before opening it. Catra was watching her with expecting eyes. So, Adora opens the box. And jumps letting go a surprised yell when  _ something  _ jumps on her face. Next thing she sees is a fake snake with springs on the floor and Catra laughing her lungs out. She’s too dumbfounded to even get angry;  _ of course,  _ it was a prank! She should’ve seen it coming. Holding the box in one hand, she watches Catra laughs. The afternoon sun created a nice contrast in her tanned skin. When the girl stops laughing, the other creates courage to say:

— I can’t believe you pranked me!

— Well, bold of you to assume I wouldn’t! After all, we have a...

— Tradition. — Adora completes and Catra’s smile gets weaker. They watch each other for a bit.

Adora was surprised with herself by realising she had not forgotten any characteristic in Catra’s face. She remembered exactly of each freckle and she could never forget those eyes: one of a golden colour and other, a mysterious and peculiar blue. Those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Of course, Catra also thought that about  _ Adora’s  _ eyes; sharp, light blue. She had cutting eyes, as keen as a sword. Cleaning up her throat, Catra turns and leans on the metal bar; Adora follows her steps.

— I thought it would be harder to find you… Didn’t the Paris Hilton plan something for you? — Adora smiles softly; “Paris Hilton” was how the people in her old school called all rich people. Entrapta was called that for a while after she got in.

— I’m actually having a party right now, in the court.

— Oh, so why aren’t you there? — Catra’s voice was smooth as fuck. It was one of her biggest qualities, to talk as if she was always provoking someone. That type of voice always put her in trouble with the school’s authorities and nobody ever knew when she was really teasing or just talking… But Adora did.

— I just came out for some air. —  _ this is some bullshit.  _ Catra wanted to say, but she didn’t know how far she could go with Adora. One year apart and of course you lose some of that intimacy of the past. So, she just replies a contained  _ “Hum”.  _

They go silent for some time only observing the Academy’s fields.  _ This is some next-level shit.  _ Catra couldn’t stop thinking on how big that place was; how it was better than her shitty school. A tiny voice appears on her head  _ “Of course Adora would leave the Horde for this. Look at this place!”.  _ She decides to ignore it, but not before making an annoyed face. Adora doesn’t realise it that much and decides to create courage to ask the question she wanted to ask since she saw the girl for the first time in a year:

— Catra, why are you really here? I mean, you didn’t travel three hours just to prank me, did you? — the other girl sighs.

Adora risks a sideways look to Catra and realises the girl is pressing both hands so tightly in the metal bar that her dark fingers were white. She’d never seen Catra so disturbed as if fighting against something. The desire to run? An outburst?  _ Herself? _

— I… - the voice comes out weakly; she cleans the throat once again. - Wanted to say I’m sorry.

_ — What? — in all the years they had known each other, Adora never saw Catra apologising about anything. That all seemed new to Catra, for she wasn’t even looking in Adora’s eyes. _

— I’m sorry about the way I snapped when you told me about Bright Moon. I said…  _ horrible  _ things, Adora. I wasn’t thinking… I mean, I was thinking. About myself. It was so selfish, scream at you for choosing a better place, having a better opportunity… I understand if you hate me...

— Are you kidding me? I also wanted to apologise. — now Catra looks at her, eyes so confused it almost hurt. Adora wanted to take her hands, but something was stopping her. 

— What? I was the one who said all those stuff...

— Yes, but I was a terrible friend not telling you that I had applied for Bright Moon. It was too much to ask you to accept the fact that I was leaving forever. I didn’t give you time to process the whole thing and threw the news at you like a bomb. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier… I was just…  _ So  _ scared of your reaction. — Catra swallows and looks at the ground, kicking the air slightly with her foot. She seemed so sad.

— And you were right, weren’t you? I screwed up everything…  _ Like I always do. _ — now, Adora couldn’t take it anymore.

She grabs both of Catra’s arms holding them tight. Surprised, the other girl looks at her, seeing the urgency in Adora’s eyes. They were very still, both bursting with chaotic emotions; it seemed that any small movement would cause an explosion.

— I screwed up too. We both did. — for a year, both of them had consumed themselves with guilt. It was exhausting and now sharing the blame was noble and invigorating. For a moment, everything they could hear was their loud and sustained breaths. Then, they hear distant shouts of joy and music. Catra abruptly takes Adora’s hands off her.

— You have a party to go back to.

— Wait, you’re already leaving? Why don’t you come with me? — that couldn’t be all. They couldn’t just apologise and keep on living their lives. Adora needed Catra to stay, she wanted it desperately.

_ — Inside?  With all those Paris Hilton? No, thank you. —  _ Catra laughed, stupefied. 

— They’re not bad, I promise. They would like you. — Catra denies with her head, running from that suggestion as the devil runs from the cross. — There’s cake. — Adora says.

— I don’t want cake. — she says rapidly and Adora enters in a state of complete inner despair. What could she do to make Catra stay?

Then, she remembers. Catra was a rebel, but she was also a girl of traditions. She didn’t enjoy changes. Adora was sure she had reached all her quota of unforeseen actions. She needed to take Catra  _ back  _ to her true self. It wouldn’t be hard, after all, she hadn’t forgotten their old habits.

— Why don’t you let me show you around? — the sudden change of attitude in Adora intrigues Catra.

— The Academy? — Adora denies with an unusual wily smile.

— No, the places  _ outside _ the Academy.

— We would have to pass the Academy’s faculty and the security. — Adora could hear Catra’s mind working if she really tried to.

_ — I’m sure _ you could pull it off. You entered here without being noticed, right? — her smile gets bigger with every sentence. Catra gives her a sly, typical smile.

— Indeed. But could  _ you  _ keep up with me, Adora? — now, there was her slippery, ironic, fun Catra.

— I’m not that rusty. — Catra’s smile fails a little bit only to ask:

— What about your party? — Adora’s smile doesn’t hesitate.

— They’ll understand.

Like a magnet or a key finding its locker, they join hands. It was such an involuntary action that they don’t even notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, the next chapter is the last one! I hope you are enjoying the history so far.


	4. four

Get away from the Academy was simple. Easy as the point of making Adora think  _ “Is Catra  _ really  _ good in trespassing, or the Academy’s security really sucks?”.  _ She didn’t think of an answer, though. Now, free from Bright Moon’s fields she could go anywhere, and most importantly, take Catra anywhere. They had some birthday routines besides pranks and weird gifts; the Horde would eat fries and drink beer - Hordak, Catra and  _ sometimes  _ Adora - and energetic - Entrapta, and that was  _ never  _ a good idea - right after school. And then, when Entrapta had driven they all to madness, they would go to the most special fast food, order milkshakes and a  _ tiny cake.  _ Since Entrapta couldn’t eat any sugar (that would be a death sentence to her and the group) she specifically always requested a tiny cake. She was so stubborn about it that the  _ diner  _ made one of those only for her. If you go to the most famous local  _ diner  _ near the school and ask for the menu you’ll see in the dessert section: “Entrapta’s cake”.

Now, Adora was not going to be able to find tiny cakes, but she would find milkshakes. With Catra by her side, hands always in her flannel shirt pockets, she was almost feeling like the Adora of one year ago. Her phone vibrated a couple of times; she grabs it just imagining who would it be: Glimmer.

_ “Adora?” _

_ “Where are you?! Frosta said something about you hating the cake??” _

_ “Is everything okay?” _

Adora texts fast, the tip of the fingers making tiny noises on the screen. She doesn’t realise Catra softly peeking her phone.

_ “I’m fine! I didn’t hate the cake!” _

_ “I just bumped into an old friend and decided to take a walk.” _

Glimmer’s answer came straight away.

_ “An old friend? Why didn’t you bring them to the party?”  _ Adora sighs.

_ “She’s not a party person. I’m sorry Glimmer. I loved the party, seriously. Just save some cake for me, okay?”  _

_ “Okay… It’s your B-Day girl, you can do whatever! I’ll try to save some cake.” _

_ “You’re the best Glimmer. Thanks.” _

Adora was sure Glimmer was a little bit annoyed by her getaway, but once she told what happened everything was going to be okay. Glimmer knew about Catra; She and Bow were present in almost every breakdown Adora had and helped her get better. Sure, Glimmer didn’t like Catra - she didn’t understand how someone could be rude to someone as tender and incredible as Adora - but that would change. Catra apologised.

— So… They’re missing you out there, aren’t they? — Catra was careful with her words; something like that wasn’t like her. She used to be always bold with words, never fearing others reaction…  _ It’s been a year, Adora.  _ Internally, Adora thinks that maybe people like Catra can change. She just wasn’t sure if she liked it.

— Yes, but I explained. They understood. — that wasn’t Catra’s interpretation after she read the messages, but she remained quiet. Maybe Adora was trying to protect her and Catra didn’t want to argue. 

Actually, Catra didn’t know  _ what  _ she wanted. Being there with Adora after the apologies seemed extremely uncomfortable for some reason; she wasn’t feeling like herself. Adora noticed it too, she knew that. Perhaps the distance had created a wall between them, impossible to go through. Perhaps the apologies were needed for closure so this way they could go separate ways.  _ Maybe… Our friendship should end. It might not be as strong as I thought it was.  _ Catra was now slowly going to a dark mental place she didn’t know the existence of.

— Catra? — she listens to Adora’s voice very distantly as if it was trying to pull her from the dark void. — This way. — she then feels the other’s hand holding her pulse, an inoffensive electric shock. Adora probably didn’t know the effect she had on Catra.  _ Probably. _

The feeling of Adora’s hand on her pulse was the anchor Catra needed to stay in her normal frame of mind. She notices that Adora is guiding her to a nice and vintage ice cream parlour. Catra stops. She thought it had been only a mental stop when your brain remembers something and the information is too strong, but Adora’s confused expression made her realise that she had stopped walking as well.

— What’s wrong? — her voice seemed a little bit off, kind of scared.

_ You remembered.  _ She wanted to say.

— Do…  — she looks at the other and smiles her typical smirk. — Do they have milkshakes? — Adora’s scared face turns to something light and jolly.

— They sure do.

* * *

Adora’s happiness could not be counted when Catra leaned on the balcony, her cat-like movements creating an elegant posture as she said:

— One large strawberry and vanilla milkshake and a large cookies and cream one, please. 

She hadn’t even hesitated in saying Adora’s favourite flavour, which warmed her heart fondly. She had to disguise her expression of total emotion when Catra turned to look at her after ordering the milkshake. Catra gave a light smile that Adora interpreted as joy. She liked joyful Catra. Now, sat on a bench in front of Bright Moon’s many gardens, she was feeling extremely peaceful. Catra was being her typical having-a-milkshake self: quiet and making noises of contentment when a piece of cookie entered her mouth. Adora couldn’t stop smiling.

— Man, this is so different. — Catra says low, more to herself than to anyone.

— The milkshake?

— No, the neighbourhood. — Catra takes her straw out of the large cup and point at a parent teaching a kid how to walk a bicycle. — This type of shit would  _ never  _ happen in our neighbourhood. First, this bike is too new!

— Second, the parent seems too happy. — Adora says with her head leaned against her hand. She had an extremely lazy posture, but nothing could beat Catra’s; the girl was with both legs on the bench.

— Exactly! Back there the kid would be learning to ride by herself falling in the concrete floor.

— And if her father were with her he would be screaming...

_ — "I fucking told you to go slow!” —  _ and saying that at the same time, they burst out in laughter. They had seen this type of scene repeat itself again and again in Adora’s old neighbourhood. She kind of missed it sometimes.

Hearing Catra laugh always was an amazing experience; the girl was usually contained, elegant, sarcastic and mysterious. But her laughter was uncontrolled and loud, having a cute sound at the end. No one understood the nuances of Catra’s laughter better than Adora. She also loved and missed laughing along with the friend, the sounds making a very unflattering loud noise. After the commotion, they stop to catch their breaths for a bit and Catra is the first one to talk again, her voice consisting of nothing from the previous amusement.

— Are you happy here, Adora? — she asks it without looking at the other. Her voice was low, deep and more profound than Adora was expecting. It caused her small shivers, the importance of the question making her body temperature rise.

She doesn’t think much, though.

— Yes, Catra. I am. — she also answers it without looking at the other. Too afraid, both of them. — It might seem awkward, someone like me in a place like this but… It’s good. I have friends. — she could have lied, but she didn’t want to keep secrets from Catra. It hadn’t been pretty the last time. 

Catra does not say anything. However, she was thinking how - if the tables were turned -  _ she  _ would never fit in a place like this. To her, Adora always had an aura of brightness around her. She looked like she was born to do great things so Bright Moon was perfect to her. Catra, on the other hand… 

— And you, are you happy there, Catra? — her voice was so soft Catra almost fell from the bench. She looks at the friend. Adora was looking at her now, gleamy little blue eyes and an easy tiny smile on her lips… She seemed drunk. So gorgeous it hurt.

— Yeah, I’m happy there, Adora. My world doesn’t revolve around you… At least anymore. — she says using her straw trying to fetch the scraps of the milkshake. Adora giggles. The sentence was ironically sad, but something in Catra’s tone was funny. 

— And where does planet Catra orbit nowadays? — she wished Catra could hold on to her eyes, but she never seems to look Adora for more than five seconds.

— Planet Catra is currently orbiting alone, no sun to guide it through.

— Was I your sun? — she says rapidly and regrets at the same second. Widening her eyes a bit, she tries to say something but Catra’s faster looking at her with an expression of deep heartache.

— You were my whole galaxy, Adora. — the voice comes out struggled and bitter. The combination of voice and face make Adora shrink at her place. Catra gets up and throws the milkshake cup with critical violence at a trash bin. 

They had plans together. After high school, they would go to a University near their city, share a dorm, go through all the trials new colleges students went…  _ Together.  _ Adora’s scholarship had thrown a shovel of ice in Catra’s burning dreams. Now she didn’t know if she was even going to college. She could, but the equation was still difficult for her. Every single plan she made was carefully prepared to fit two: She and Adora. Could it fit somebody else? Absolutely not. No one could ever replace Adora. And the fact that Adora had given up their deal so easily - the fact that she took Catra out of her equation so fast - still ached.

— Catra… — she listens to Adora getting up and suddenly feels her arms on her body; she gave her a tight hug from behind. The whole movement was enough to make Catra tremble completely and she would have fallen if she hadn’t her hand holding the park’s metal fence. — I’m still here for you, you know that right?

She didn’t know. That was the problem.

— There hasn’t been a day since I left that I didn’t think about you. I missed you so much. — now they were both trying hard not to cry. They both hated crying. Still trembling, Catra takes Adora’s hand off her and turns to face the friend. The skin below her eyes was red now, her lip shaking a bit. Holding her hands, she wanted to say  _ There hasn’t been a day since you left that I didn’t think about you or our fight, or the night before our fight. I miss you so much, Adora. I don’t know what to do.  _ But she said, with a dry, flat voice:

— Don’t cry or I’ll start crying and we’ll both look like idiots. — Adora laughs. And cries a little bit. It was a sad laugh. Catra blinks and uses her thumbs to dries her friend’s tears and Adora does the same for hers.

— Can we forget this? Can we please,  _ please  _ be friends again? — they were too close. Close enough to Catra feels the smell of strawberry coming from Adora’s mouth. Right now it was very intoxicating.

— Can you forgive me? — she asks; Adora smiles.

— Yes, jerk.

— Then yes, jerk. 

They hug. It’s a mutual one, initiated by both. It took every pride in Catra’s guts to ask for forgiveness and fight her demons coming there, but now it was worth it. They didn’t notice how long that hug was. It was like the link of their bodies could heal physical, emotional, spiritual wounds.

— Adora… — Catra is the first to speak. — I have to go.

— Already? — Adora’s voice seems tiny against Catra’s body.

— It’s a three-hour trip. Who told you to move so far, bitch? — the other laughs; finally, they split.

— I’ll take you to the train station.

* * *

They took their time; walked slowly, chatting energetically, holding hands. Adora told Catra about Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Frosta and even about her new stray dog friend: Swift Wind. Catra gave a little speech about the Horde’s new members, Scorpia and DT. 

— I think you would get along with Scorpia, she’s easy to live with. Maybe you’d have some trouble with DT, but, seriously,  _ everyone does.  _

— And Entrapta and Hordak? Are they...

— Dating? No. Entrapta’s too dumb for that shit and Hordak is a coward. — Adora laughs.

— Poor them, I hope they realise their feelings soon.

_ — Gross.  But yeah.  _

So, they were at the train station. Still holding hands, looking at each other. Catra had a sense of missing something, but she wasn’t sure of  _ what,  _ exactly. She had her mobile, she had her wallet, she had Adora’s friendship back  _ and  _ Adora’s athletic hand on hers. Oh… that was it, right? They would have to depart soon. She was sure her palms would inch at the moment Adora decided to let go of her hands.

A loud honk can be heard distantly, coming closer and closer. The red sign at the station turns green signalling a train coming.

— Will you text when you get home? — Adora sounds anxious.

— I might text you  _ on  _ my way back.

_ — Wow.  _ Bold, that’s low even for you, Catra.

— You know nothing’s too low for me, Adora. — she says while the train arrives and they finally stop holding hands. Catra takes two steps back with a sly smile on her lips and turns, ready to enter one wagon.

But then, she stops. The feeling of missing something… Was still there. Before Catra didn’t know what she was doing there or even what she wanted, but now she knew. There still things to say, many things she was holding for a year, holding in this afternoon. Things she couldn’t say in a stupid text. However, there was no time. Quickly, she turns back only to see Adora’s confused face, two adorable eyebrows frowning on her forehead.

—Catra? What ha… — she’s caught entirely by surprise when Catra runs and shuts her sentence with her lips.

It was a quick kiss - the train would leave shortly - yet, it was one full of sentiment and unspoken words. Hushing every fear Catra had about the unexpected action, the moment Adora felt the other in her arms she closed them in a tight embrace, opening her lips, longing for touch. Catra kept her hands on Adora’s cheek and neck, an excitement feeling so big that she felt her chest could explode any second. Despite the thrill they both had, the kiss was intense, but slow; a mixture of exhilarating sensations - and a taste of strawberry and cookies and cream. Ending the kiss with a calm, gentle (and  _ very  _ sexy) bite in Adora’s lower lip, Catra steps back smiling so intensively it was difficult not to smile as well.  _ She’s not dumb, nor a coward.  _ Adora thinks.  _ Neither am I. _

—I’ll text you. — she whispers and runs to the train, not giving any time for Adora to answer. She was not afraid of the other’s response or denial (it was clear Adora liked the kiss as much as she did), but she was afraid if Adora said something she would never be able to go back and would have to live hidden in Adora’s bedroom, having only Swift Wind - the dog - to talk to.

_ A tempting idea, but no.  _ She thinks entering the train and feeling the doors closing. Catra rushes to a seat by the window only to see Adora’s figure getting distant when the train starts to leave. The last thing she sees is Adora’ s puffy ponytail being disturbed by the wind.  _ Ah, I missed that ponytail. _ She thinks while smiling, trying to ease her racing heart - it still seemed about to explode. 

* * *

Adora found that if she started walking the moment the train left, she would fall and hit her head hard on the floor; her legs felt like jelly, her hair was a mess and her lips couldn’t stop smiling. After a few minutes, she decides to walk slowly back to the Academy. She had the most  _ incredible  _ story to tell Glimmer and Bow.

That was her best birthday ever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here we are: the end. If you feel like it, please give me your thoughts. Writing this was a sweet experience and I'm very happy with the outcome.
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a bonus chapter for this chapter. What do you guys think?
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Don't forget to stream she-ra's final season on May 15th!
> 
> Bye Bye!


End file.
